Darkstalkers one-half
by Wolfpackersson09
Summary: Over 200 years ago, the creatures of the night came out of hiding. Now they live alongside humans, but problems always occur, especially if your name is Ranma Saotome.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know that I usually do or have done Kim Possible and Naruto, but I do read Ranma 1/2 and it's fanfictions. Then after reading some of Hung Ngyun's fic 'The Beast Within' I got to thinking, what if Ranma was a different species? So, I talked to a friend of mine and we co-wrote this new idea. The co-writer for this is brown phantom, and he's got a few other Ranma 1/2 fanfics out already. Well, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: Neither brown phantom or myself own the series used. Darkstalkers is owned and licensed by Capcom, and Ranma 1/2 is owned by Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

_For as long as mankind has been able to tell stories, there have been stories of the unknown. Of the things that go bump in the night. Of creatures, places, events, many things that cannot be completely understood by frightened or even rational minds. Of course, I speak of stories of monsters._

_Even in the past there had been believers and skeptics, those that saw monsters lurking in all shadows and those that thought others were just cowards. The existence of monsters was generally accepted in old times, but never truly proven._

_Until two hundred years ago that is, when they came out of the shadows and made it quite clear things did go bump in the night._

_Caught by surprise, humanity could barely fight back. Fortunately monsters didn't want to destroy mankind, just dominate it. They did so by destroying most human governments and replacing them with their own, and one particularly power fiend tried plunging the earth into an eternal night. Night was when these creatures had the most power, and thus humans had a new name for the non-human creatures. They called them Darkstalkers._

_At first the monsters loved the eternal night. They were in their element and for once felt like the dominant race of the world. But after a while they started to hate it as much as the humans did. Food was getting scarce without any sunlight for crops, and artificial means of producing light could only do so much. The longer the night went on the colder it got. The chill was difficult to notice, but it did progress. After some time even Darkstalkers were dying to hunger and cold and disease all from the lack of sun. Yet the one responsible refused to release the world._

_To this day it's difficult to say for certain what exactly happened and who was responsible, but all knew the results. The Master of Eternal Night was defeated and day was finally returned to the entire world. According to legend it was no one man or monster but a joint union of the two forces. For the first time in known history humans and Darkstalkers had worked together for a common goal, and if they could do it once, they could do it again, if they let themselves that is._

_During the era where technology advanced and agriculture was revived, Man and Darkstalker rejoiced in the sunlight, even though the monsters were weaker now. They considered it an acceptable weakness, until humans began hunts against them. Naturally, there had be factions of humans determined to ensure that such a thing never happened again, and two hundred years later some factions do still exist. But they are dwindling down in number and international power._

_The existence of Darkstalkers was now a fact of life rather than a plot for fiction, and they had no desire to become the things of fables again. They intended to stay in the world, in the public eye, but neither side was capable of dominating the other now, so a compromise was made. Humans and Darkstalkers would have to live together or die together._

_So today, there are humans and Darkstalkers everywhere, neither hiding their true identity anymore. Technology and medicine and politics have all adapted to incorporate the welfare and rights of both sides, and here in the 21st century it was so far remaining steady. Some say man and monster had finally found a balance, while others say it's a ticking time bomb waiting to go off. But both agree, at times it can be chaotic._

_For example, let's take a look at one of the cities in the world where the human and Darkstalker races are fairly balanced and interactive with each other. A city... called Nerima._

* * *

**-Chapter 1: Here's Ranma!-**

The Tendo house was enjoying a somewhat normal afternoon. The news had a story that involved how a music group of Darkstalker girls made Number 1 on the charts, tying with another popular group for the best, but the patriarch of the house was crying tears of manliness as he finished reading a simple post card.

**_Bringing Ranma from China_**

**_-Genma Saotome._**

That was what the letter said, and Soun Tendo was fairly happy. He got up from his table and walked into the kitchen where his eldest daughter, Kasumi, was preparing a meal. "Kasumi!"

"Yes Father?" She replied, her long brown hair tied in a ponytail of sorts, turning to face her father.

"I have important news for you and your sisters." Soun rushed through his house to find the middle sister. He opened the door to her room, and noticed her lounging about, a pair of bat-like wings lazily following her body. "Nabiki, please come to the den in a few minutes, and please put your wings away."

"Sure Dad, and I'll have my wings out whenever I want them." Soun was too excited to argue her and went to find his last daughter. "Akane!" She did not respond. "Where is that girl?"

When he wasn't looking a girl who had been jogging came to the house and went to the backyard. She had been wearing a tanktop and shorts but she quickly changed into a yellow gi with a red obi and placed three cinderblocks in a piled. Steeling herself and taking a deep breath, she threw down a fist and managed to shatter all three of them.

"That felt good."

A camera clicking drew her attention to the hall where Nabiki stood, still showing off her wings. "I keep telling you Akane, there are better things for your darker half than battle aura."

"What do you suggest? Take lust aura from boys like you? There's more to life then just sex Nabiki." Akane challenged. "It tastes better and it's more filling, but that's not why I'm here. Daddy has something he wants to tell us all, and he's crying like they just announced a home-delivery sake store." This caught Akane's attention. It was rare for her father to cry for joy, as if there was a sake delivery service at all.

* * *

"FIANCEE!" The three Tendo sisters shouted, but more from surprise then anything else.

"Yes. You see before the three of you were born, I had trained under the most dreaded and evil master, but I did not train alone. There was another that trained in the Anything Goes school of martial arts. My best friend, Genma Saotome, and I promised that one day we would unite the schools through marriage should one of us have a son and the other a daughter." Soun explained to his three daughters, and let the information sink in.

"So, you're basically setting us up for an Omiai?" Akane asked, still somewhat curious about the arrangement.

"I'm more worried about his age. Younger men tend to be inexperienced and boring." Kasumi mentioned.

"Screw that, men our age have more stamina and drive." Nabiki countered. "I want to know more about this guy. Such as is he cute, an incubus, or super rich? Either one works for me."

"His name is Ranma, but I don't know a thing about the boy, other then his name, to be honest." The three sisters just looked at their father with the oddest expression. The kind that looks like you just saw a second head grow out of nowhere.

* * *

There was a light shower that started out, but it wasn't long before the shower turned into rain. Running in the rain were two figured that were attacking each other the entire time. They came to a stop at an intersection and the crowd watched with interest and caution.

"Is that a panda? What's one of those doing here?" One witness questioned.

Most eyes were on the other figure though, a cute red-haired neko-onna sporting a pigtail braid and Chinese clothes. She was growling in anger at the panda before her, looking ready to shred him to pieces and use him for cat litter.

"I still stay this whole thing sucks!" She roared as the panda tried to hit her. She grabbed his fist and threw him over her. "Picking my fiancee for me without even asking!" The panda landed and looked dazed, and the neko-onna looked like she was placated for now. "I'm going back to China. Suck on that old man." Ignoring the looks of the crowd, especially those who fancied cat-girls, she headed back where she had run from.

Only to be knocked over the head by the panda with a sign. She passed out and the panda hoisted her onto his shoulders and carried her off, growling at the crowd to get them to get lost.

* * *

"So, you're setting one of us up with someone that we don't even know? When is this guy coming anyway?" Soun of course knew the answer and was going to answer Nabiki that they would arrive today, but they then heard a commotion over at the front door. "It must be them!" Nabiki perked up and rushed with her father to the front door. Akane just sighed and walked with her eldest sister to the door.

"Genma! My old friend?" He ended his statement with a question when he noticed the Panda carrying a Neko-onna over his shoulder. The panda placed the girl on the ground and shuffled through a pack. "You are?"

"I'm Ranma Saotome." The neko-onna said, and Soun immediately fainted with tears of sorrow in his eyes.

* * *

"I was sure Genma said he had a son." Soun said as he was laying down on a futon with the tears of sorrow still streaming form his eyes.

Nabiki started groping one of Ranma's breasts. "Do these look like something that a boy has?"

"Um, would you please stop doing that?" Ranma requested with restraint.

"Stop that Nabiki. She's our guest." Akane warned, making the older girl let go of the breast. In an effort to make the Neko-onna feel better she gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Sorry about that. I'm Akane by the way. Want to be friends?"

That smile really made Ranma feel better.

"You practice martial arts too right?" Akane asked. "Want to spar?"

"I don't fight girls." Ranma said.

"Why? You're one."

Ranma suddenly found her fiddling hands to be very interesting. "Only at the moment."

"Huh?" Everyone asked.

Ranma looked at Soun. "Mr. Tendo, I am a boy. If someone can bring me hot water I can show you everything." Ever the good host, Kasumi quickly brought hot water like Ranma asked, and he poured it on himself. To everyone but the panda's surprise he transformed into a Neko-otoko right before their eyes.

Nabiki then circled around Ranma and started poking a bit. Ranma restrained himself a decent bit. "You're a genuine boy alright, and a good looking one at that." Nabiki stated with two thumbs up, confusing the neko-otoko a bit. "Um, thanks?"

"Oh my, how did this happen?" Kasumi asked as she poured another kettle of hot water on top of the panda, causing him to turn into a middle-aged bald man.

Soun immediately sat up and recognized the man. "Genma my good friend! I must admit I'm as curious as my eldest daughter about this oddity."

Akane and her sisters blushed as Genma started putting clothes on before their eyes. "Well, we were training in China, and decided to check out that training ground the horrid master told us about. You remember the story right?" Genma quickly checked around the place, as if said master would appear and ambush him.

Soun nodded at that. "So, you went to the 'Springs of Sorrow', Jusenkyo yes?"

Genma nodded sagely. "As you can see the myth is quite real."

"So what exactly happened to the two of you?" Akane questioned.

"In China there's this place called Jusendo. In the center is a collection of cold water springs called Jusenkyo. The area is sometimes used as a training ground, but it's said to be cursed. We went there and found out how cursed the place is. Apparently long ago various things drowned in each one of the springs, and if you fall into one you gain a curse to become whatever fell into one originally." Genma explained. "I fell into the Spring of Drowned Panda, and Ranma fell into the Spring of Drowned Girl."

Ranma looked away, not wanting to see the looks the girls were giving him, for fear they were disgusted or pitying him.

"So... water is a trigger for the transformation." Soun reasoned from what he had seen. "Hot water allows you two to return to your normal forms. Am I right in assuming that cold water is what makes you take on those other forms?" Genma nodded. Soun smirked and patted Ranma on the back. "Well then, your situation isn't that bad after all. Let me introduce my girls."

He first pointed to the tall one wearing an apron. "Kasumi, my oldest, age nineteen and graduated from high school."

He then pointed to the middle one showing off her wings. "Nabiki, my second oldest, age seventeen and junior in high school."

He then pointed to the shortest one who still wore the gi. "Akane, my youngest, age sixteen and sophomore in high school."

"Wait, dad forgot to mention that we're all half-succubus thanks to our mom." Nabiki added.

Soun ignored her extra statement. "Pick whichever one you want for your fiancee."

Ranma was naturally silent. What male with any decency would pick a fiancee right away? But before he could give an answer or denial, the girls spoke first. "Akane would be the best for him."

"Yep, couldn't agree more."

Akane was surprised at her sisters. "What? Why me?" Nabiki gained a sly look on her face before she answered. "Because he's half-girl, and you already have boy troubles. Not to mention you've never really indulged in your succubus nature, thus making you a virgin, unlike Kas and me. Most guys don't seem to want 'damaged or used goods' for wives." Akane threw a punch that the middle Tendo sister dodged and giggled a bit. "Now, please don't fight. We do have guests." Akane and Nabiki stopped their sisterly fight when Kasumi spoke. Soun and Genma then looked at each other. "Then it seems to be settled! Akane and Ranma will marry when the time is right."

"You said I could choose Pops, and I didn't say anything just yet!" Ranma started, and Akane then added. "I don't even know the guy! Shouldn't we at least get to know each other first before deciding anything!?"

"That's why we said when the time is right. So you two can get to know each other first." Soun told her.

Akane was tempted to say she still didn't want that, but she stopped herself. _'I did just ask the guy to be friends, even if I thought he was a girl when I did that. Taking it back now will basically make me look like a shallow bitch, but I don't want a boyfriend, let alone a fiancee. What do I do?'_

"If you don't want him I'll take him." Nabiki added, licking her lips.

Akane got defensive. "No, I'm not going to just let him become another source of spiritual energy for you!"

"Unless he's your fiancee you don't have a say in it." Nabiki stated.

Akane mentally fumed but relented. "Fine." She looked at Ranma. "I'll agree to be your fiancee, but I have some ground rules for how we handle this if that's how it's going to be."

"Umm... okay?" Ranma replied. "The first rule is no sex unless we're married or I'm ready. The second rule is that you treat me as an equal, and that means if I ask for a spar, we spar. Finally, if something perverted happens then there better be a good explanation for it, or you're going to have trouble." Akane stated and Ranma followed along. "That's all right?"

"That's all." Ranma sighed in relief about that. Before stretching out a bit, in a cat-like manner. "Well, I can handle the rules set, but I'm tired from getting here. Not to mention pops."

"Oh, I'll show the guest room and furo. I'll make sure the temperatures fine." Kasumi then stood up and showed Ranma around.

* * *

Later that night, after the futons were set, Ranma turned into a black cat with an odd tuft of dark blue hair on his head. _'Well, today wasn't that bad, and my fiancee is kind of cute. Though I'd still rather go to China and get cured. Maybe tomorrow won't be so bad?'_ Was his last thought of the day, as he curled up and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

In another room, his new fiancee was settling into bed herself. She sat at her desk combing her hair, dressed in pajamas with her own set of wings out. She usually kept them concealed so they didn't get in the way, but before and after bed she liked to stretch them to keep them from cramping on her too much.

_'I wonder what people will say at school once they find out. Something like this can't be hidden forever.'_ She mused. _'I'm more concerned about how I'll be able to act around him. Nabiki's not too picky about how she feeds, and Kasumi is quite discreet. Myself, I'm too nervous to try anything other than battle aura. Luckily he doesn't mind sparring with me so I'll always have a good source of that, but what if I taste his lust aura by accident?'_

The idea did not make her comfortable, but unable to do anything about it she then lay on her bed and went to sleep, concealing her wings so she could sleep easier.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of the hard to find Darkstalkers/Ranma crossover. The game itself is pretty good to play. Also, I apologize for not describing characters, but part of that is laziness and a lack of good descriptive terms. I recommend reading Ranma 1/2 for descriptions of the characters. I recommend it, even though the ending sucks. Well, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Greetings, Minna-san! I'm glad that most of you gave this such a positive review. There are some reviews that mainly showed a slight displeasure or to tell me about the standard. This is fanfiction, and not everyone's going to write using standard. I do appreciate the interest in the fic. Well, sorry about the rant, and if I sounded ruder then intended.**

**Disclaimer: brown phantom doesn't own Ranma 1/2 or Darkstalkers. I don't own it either or I would've made an official Darkstalkers Anime that is accurate to the characters.**

* * *

_In the time man and monster have been forced to coexist together, man has gained a better understanding of the non-human members of society. Darkstalkers come in a variety of types, from animalistic to fiendish to even ghostly._

_One such type of species is the cat-person, best known in Japan as the Neko-jin. Often called Neko-otoko or Neko-onna based on the gender of the individual. A well-known type, they resemble a sort of human/cat hybrid complete with standard features such as animal ears, tail, and in some places, fur. Most, if not all, subspecies of cat-people have hands and feet that look as a cross between a cat's paw and a human's hands, resembling human hands a bit more. Most subspecies resemble housecats, but wild versions are not uncommon. Also, they have been known to physically transform into the feline they represent, with house-cats being the most common._

_A strange trait among the cat-people is the gender ratio. For every neko-otoko born there are three neko-onna. As a result, cat-girls are more commonly seen since the species birth rate favors female births. Cat-people think of this as very normal for them and make no effort to change it even with modern fertility treatments. Though this biological quirk has given them a social custom for their species. Neko-otoko are often permitted three mates, as long as one of them is a neko-onna._

_Not to say all Neko-otoko take multiple mates. Some have enough trouble providing for one, and some prefer monogamy and being devoted to just one female. Whether or not Ranma was the kind of male that could care for several or give his heart to just one was something only time could tell._

* * *

**-Chapter 2: The First Day of School-**

Morning at the Tendo house wasn't it's usual routine, at least before the Saotomes arrived. Akane suddenly woke up with the feel of battle aura nearby and investigated, letting her wings out to stretch them. She noticed that Ranma and Genma, in their normal forms, were sparring with a ferocity she hadn't seen most martial artists she knew. Granted, the number of martial artists she knew was limited, but it was still an impressive amount. And the battle aura they produced was quite tasty to her, making her enjoy the sight all the more.

Genma and Ranma were trading blows, but even Akane noticed that there was a minor bit of awkwardness in Ranma's movements. His paw-like hands were more for slashing and clawing at enemies rather then balling up like fists.

"Breakfast!" Kasumi called as Genma managed to get his son in a headlock, forcing them into the pond that the Tendo family owned.

Akane then went back to her room to get dressed for school, as Ranma was drying off from the involuntarily swim. Ranma then made sure to get food for herself, when Genma held up a sign. **From today on you're going to school!**

"Nya?" Ranma looked at her father as Nabiki was already leaving.

"Well, I'm off to school."

"Aren't you staying for breakfast?" Akane asked.

"I'm good for now. The battle aura they produced was enough for me. You're not the only one who can use it as food Akane." She said as she left. "Oh, one more thing, you should show Ranma how to get to school today."

"How did I get enrolled so quickly?" Ranma questioned. "Was it set up before I even got here?" Genma nodded.

Akane shrugged. "Can't be helped. Let's eat and get going." Unlike Nabiki she had only taken a small bit of the battle aura so she was still hungry.

* * *

"Let's go over this before we get there. We shouldn't tell anyone at school about our father's plans." Akane told Ranma as they walked to school. She was on the ground and he, now male thanks to Kasumi before he left, walked along the fence.

"I won't if you won't, and who'd I even talk to?" He told her.

"We still don't want the drama. Let's just go with you living with us and leave it at that."

"I can work with that." Ranma jumped to the ground then suddenly felt his gender change back to a girl.

"I'm so sorry miss." The elderly lady said, as Ranma was now wet with water.

"I know a place that we can get hot water, and I doubt you'd want to start school as a girl." Akane offered, and Ranma nodded, but mentally added, _'Especially if you're enrolled as a boy.'_

* * *

Akane had taken Ranma to an acupuncture clinic that was along the way. Ranma waited outside as Akane went to get hot water, but never noticed someone sneaking up behind her. She then felt a skeletal hand and shrieked out a bit with her fur standing on edge. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you. This is just my skeleton Betty."

_'This guy's good. I never felt him coming, and this will teach me to keep my nose and ears open.'_ Ranma thought as he then smelt Akane coming around the corner.

"Ranma, I got you some hot water. Oh, Doctor Tofu!" Akane bowed politely when she noticed the elder doctor.

"It's nice to see you without any injuries. Although, succubi do have incredible healing, but I see you've made a new friend."

"Yeah, her dad and mine are old friends so she's going to be staying for a while." Akane told him while Ranma secretly regained his rightful gender.

* * *

Thanks to their detour, the two now ran to school. For maximum speed Ranma ran on all fours while Akane flew ahead at a low altitude to show him just where to go.

"Who was that guy?" Ranma asked, not sure if she could hear him now. "That's Dr. Tofu. He's been running his clinic for anyone to visit, and he's been treating my injuries since I was small." Ranma perked up a bit at this, but he also remembered what Nabiki said last night. "What did Nabiki mean by 'boy trouble'?" They were so close to the gate that Akane couldn't explain in detail. "You're about to find out." As soon as she said that, they crossed the school gates, and almost every male student that practiced martial arts started rushing her with cries of "Go out with me Akane!" but instead of waiting for an answer they started throwing punches or kicks and Akane was returning them all. "What the heck?" Ranma asked, as he perched on the cornerstone to watch this spectacle. He saw human and Darkstalker alike ambush her, but she was effectively fending off each and every one of them. Needless to say Ranma was impressed, especially since he heard succubi weren't the fighting type.

Keeping his senses alert, he wasn't caught by surprise by Nabiki landing next to him. "She's fine you know."

"Why is this even happening?" Ranma asked.

"It's a long story. Let's just say these boys are a little confused on how to court my sister. Let her handle this on her own, she knows exactly what she's doing." With that Nabiki returned back to her class by flying through the open window. She loved having wings.

In no time Akane had beat them all. "Man, every morning with this. You'd think they'd learn." Before she could get into school a rose flew through the air and she on reflex caught it. "Truly such a boorish lot. Clinging to the hope that the day one will defeat you will dawn." They noticed a young man, just older then them, holding a bokuto and wearing traditional samurai garbs, including hakama. Akane just kept a bored expression as she looked at the man. "Oh, senpai, ohayo."

"Akane Tendo, might you fight with me?" He asked, pointing his bokuto towards her. Ranma leapt to Akane's side with practiced ease. "So, this is what your sister meant by 'boy trouble." The sword-holding boy then took notice of Ranma and pointed his sword. "You are being quite familiar with Akane you knave. Who are you boor!? Ah, but it is custom to give one's own name first. Fine, I shall grace you with my name!"

Ranma was just confused for a bit. "I wasn't even talking to you."

"Wouldn't have mattered, even if you had." Akane claimed.

"My name is Tatewaki Kuno, Junior, Group E, Captain of the Kendo Club, and undefeated new star of High School Kendo. My peers call me The Heavenly Blue Thunder of Furinkan High!" He said with much pride as if expecting applause. Instead all he could were looks of disgust or disbelief.

* * *

"Blue Thunder? You ever hear anyone call him that?" One of Nabiki's human classmates asked.

"Not once. Last I hear he was calling himself Shooting Star, and before that it was Kendo King." Nabiki answered.

* * *

Kuno pointed his bokuto at the neko-otoko. "Now, declare your name rank and intentions."

"I don't think that's any of your business." Ranma stated.

"You refuse the courtesy I just gave you? You are even less fit to be around Akane then I originally presumed." Kuno said before striking at Ranma, who backflipped in the air.

"Fine, I'm Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, and if you want a fight, you've got it." Kuno made another effort to strike, Ranma dodged, letting him strike the wall. _'This guy's got strength, but he's not that bright. Let's see.'_ As soon as Kuno turned around, Ranma channeled a bit of his Darkstalker power and splashed some sand. Kuno recoiled, but wasn't seriously injured from the Sand Splash. "You fight with a foul play Saotome! Now die!" Kuno then charged once more and Ranma leaped into the air, but the battle was never truly decided, as it had started to rain. Genma, in his panda form, suddenly knocked Kuno out and grabbed Ranma, all wile carrying a tea kettle with warm water. "Ah! A panda knocked Kuno out!"

"That panda's good!"

"Aren't pandas supposed to be in China?" were some of the comments, but Akane knew it was Mr. Saotome.

* * *

"Dammit, I almost had that buffoon. If only it didn't start raining." Ranma was brought to the school's PE equipment room by Genma, and was shaking herself dry. "I wouldn't be too sure. Kuno's a pretty good fighter for an idiot." Akane said as she walked into the room. She then pointed out a single spot, "That's proof enough."

"Nya? He bruised my throat, and I didn't even feel it."

"If he had aimed just a bit better you'd be breathing through a hole in your throat."

"Well if it hadn't rained he'd be no better off." Ranma said after changing back into a boy.

* * *

Kuno was looking at his reflection in the mirror seeing writing on his skin, but not from ink or anything like that. Ranma had somehow scratched the word 'bufoon' into his skin and if Kuno was unlucky it would scar so the word would remain there permanently.

"And you didn't even feel him do it?" Nabiki asked.

"The fool can't even spell correctly. He got the two o's and u mixed up."

"No, his only mistake was leaving out an f, but the rest is correct." Nabiki corrected.

Kuno just frowned in annoyance. "I despise you."

"Thank you." Nabiki countered, somewhat enjoying the fact that Tatewaki didn't seem to like her.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student joining us. His name is Ranma Saotome, a Neko-otoko, and it says here he's been traveling around a lot over the past few years and even went to China recently." The homeroom teacher told Ranma's new class which to his relief had Akane in it. The students were mildly impressed to hear he had been to China. "However, he and Akane Tendo were both late so the both of you go stand outside until class is over."

With that the two teens were out in the hall holding a bucket of water in each hand.

"So why exactly do a bunch of guys gang up on you each morning?" Ranma asked since this was a perfect opportunity to in his eyes.

Akane sighed. "It's all that idiot Kuno's fault. The beginning of the year he told everyone that the only way he'd allow anyone to date me was if they beat me in combat."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Akane nodded. "So they try every morning then he himself shows up to try. Every morning. The only good part about it is I get some battle aura each day then, but it's so irritating. Especially since none of them even come close to winning."

Ranma arched an eyebrow. "You want someone to win?"

Akane shook her head. "Not even a little, but this fight would be more worth my time if there was someone to take seriously. Right now it's more like fighting off a bunch of insects." Ranma took a thoughtful pose, or as thoughtful as he could while holding a pair of buckets. "Don't take this the wrong way, but a lot of men tend to ease up when fighting a girl. The fact that you're part succubus doesn't help either."

"Are you saying I'm weak? And what does my succubus heritage have to do with it? If you think I'm weak then try me for real sometime and see how weak I really am! And if you think you're better than me because you're a boy, then fight me as a girl!" Akane was getting angry, and Ranma could see it as she put one bucket down and readied to toss the water in the other one.

"I wasn't saying you were weak!" Ranma had to dodge water, but it wasn't from Akane. Tatewaki had shown up with the same garb that he had this morning. "Never, Saotome Ranma!"

"What are thinking!?" Ranma asked as he put his buckets down.

"Kuno-senpai?" Akane was shocked as well.

Kuno once again shook with rage and nearly shouted. "I shall never accept your engagement to Akane!"

The entire class came rushing out with the boys shouting "ENGAGEMENT!?" The girls however, had a different thought, and they expressed "CONGRATULATIONS AKANE!"

"Calm down, it's just something our fathers agreed to." Akane told them all to get them to drop it.

Kuno was listening even less, and then he tried to cleave Ranma but failed. _'No way I'm fighting where buckets of water are handy, I'm getting this guy away from here.'_ Ranma thought before running down the hall.

"Coward!" Kuno yelled before giving chase. Akane followed, and, out of curiosity, the rest of her class did too, despite protests from the facility.

Ranma stopped by an open window. "You want to fight me? Catch me if you can!" He said before jumping out the window. Without thinking Kuno did the same only to regret it as soon as he started falling.

"But this is the third floor!" Akane yelled.

"Don't worry Akane, cats always land on their-" Ranma said before he finally glanced down and saw the pool. "Water?"

_'I can't let him get wet.'_ Akane immediately thought before growing her wings and jumping down herself. She caught Ranma just before he fell in and threw him away from the large splash Kuno made so he would avoid changing in front of anyone.

Landing on his feet as predicted, this time on solid dry ground, Ranma dusted his hand-paws off. "Thanks Akane, I owe you one." Unfortunately, Ranma didn't stay male, putting Akane's efforts in vain as Kuno emerged with a giant splash. Ranma and Akane were caught in the splash. "Go!" Ranma didn't need to be told twice as he ran off, transforming into a black cat with a red pigtail braid. "Ranma Saotome, I fight on! Come back here you coward!" Kuno then ran off to look for the 'cowardly' Neko-otoko. A few of the students wondered if Ranma's body had changed from when he was splashed. _'Great, I'm going to make sure Kuno pays! It's bad enough that I have to get into unwanted fights, but now he makes my kindness in vain!'_ Akane thought as she went to get some hot water for Ranma, after picking up the abandoned clothes.

* * *

Ranma reverted to human form, hoping that becoming a cat would throw off Kuno. _'I'm glad Akane helped out, otherwise. No, don't think about it.'_ Ranma thought as she started to shake the water off her. "Finally, you're hard to find when you're a cat." Ranma perked up when she noticed Akane, carrying her clothes, and smelt the hot water that she had. "Where'd you get the hot water?"

"The janitor's office. There's a kettle there, and a faucet with hot and cold running water." Ranma's ears picked up and she then heard the sloshing of wet clothes and shoes. "Whither that cowardly cat Saotome?"

"Get back to cat form. Don't let him see you as a girl." Akane told her companion.

"Why not just-?" Ranma was going to say 'give me the water?' but Kuno appeared right then, so she transformed into a cat in a second, hoping that the bokuto-wielder hadn't noticed the change.

Wings still out, Akane provided a distraction by taking a stance. "Kuno-senpai, I challenge you." Surprised but not disappointed, Kuno took a stance and pointed his bokuto at her. "Never did I think that you fair Akane would challenge me. If I should lose, then I will reward you by going out with you."

Akane figured this was coming, but wasn't in the mood. "Like I'd go out with you!" Kuno then started an overhead strike, and Akane caught it with her hands. She rolled with the catch and tossed Kuno to the same branch that Ranma was resting on. She watched in her cat form and jumped off the branch and landed on Akane's shoulder.

"You fight so well Akane. Like a tigress." Kuno complimented before making another strike, this one clearly with an opening. Acting on instinct, Ranma pounced and returned to Neko-onna form to catch Kuno by surprise. It worked and Ranma was able to land a solid punch through Kuno's opening and followed it with a headbutt. Kuno was on his back in no time.

Ranma stood over him triumphantly. "Next time, don't lose on purpose if you want to impress a girl."

_'Such strength, such ferocity, that Neko-onna is truly a beauty. She might be even better then Akane. Who is she?'_ Kuno thought as Ranma and Akane left the area, mainly so Ranma could put his clothes back on and get back to class.

* * *

Ranma and Genma were practicing some exercises, and he was contemplating the day. "Akane really looked out for you today, didn't she?" Genma said, as he had turned back into a human over the course of the day.

Ranma had done a few stretches before going into a headstand. "Yeah Pops, and when I'm done here, I'll thank her properly."

Ranma and Genma finished their exercises, and Ranma then walked up to Akane's room. Once he was there he knocked on the door. "You in there Akane?"

"Yeah, why?"

He lightly opened the door; just enough to actually look at her. "Thanks for your help today."

Akane couldn't help but blush a little. "No problem."

* * *

"Ranma, here's a letter for you." Nabiki said as she approached the Neko-otoko outside later that day.

Ranma saw it said, _To the tree-borne Neko-onna._ "Huh?"

"It's from Kuno. I don't think he knows you and your girl form are the same person yet." Nabiki clarified. Ranma read it and saw it was a request to see his female form at a field the next day.

* * *

Not entirely sure why she was there, Ranma obliged Kuno's request and went to an open area in Nerima in female form. Kuno was there but had no bokuto.

"Where's your sword? You going to fight without it?"

Kuno looked somewhat perplexed. "I'm not here to fight you."

Now Ranma was the one who looked uncertain. "Then why on earth did you call me if not for a rematch?"

"This!" Kuno said before throwing something at her. By reflex Ranma caught it and discovered she had just been given a bouquet of flowers. "I love you." Kuno said before departing.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter's going to be shorter then the first two, just to let you readers know. I once again thank those that sent positive reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Usual disclaimer stating that neither brown phantom and myself own Darkstlakers or Ranma 1/2. If either of us did then the ending of Ranma 1/2 would have had a conclusive ending and answered some questions. No offense to the original author.**

* * *

_Darkstalkers have been around for centuries, yet mankind had known so little about them until the modern ages. Their only source of knowledge or reference material came from myths, and it quickly became impossible to separate fact from fiction. One such species that had received much stigma until recent times is the succubus._

_If you asked most people about succubi a hundred years ago, they would tell you succubi are evil she-devils who seduce men into corruption; then kill them during or after sexual intercourse. This has of course proven to be, as a whole, false. While like with any species, human or otherwise, there have been things like rapists and killers in the group, but this is not the instinctive nature of the succubus._

_Succubi are consumers of energy, the aura of living things to be exact. They do not kill people by doing this, unless that is their intent, and some have done just that during the Reign of Eternal Night, using their ability to outright kill humans. Often they had done it through sex and sexuality._

_While succubi do feed on the auras of others, sex is not the only means of 'feeding'. In fact, if a succubus had to they could live a long rich life as a virgin, but like most people they wouldn't be happy in doing so. Succubi feed off auras by being close to them, absorbing excess aura in the way a plant absorbs sunlight. In a manner of speaking, succubi photosynthesize aura into energy for themselves. Direct contact allows them a better way of getting it, though close proximity is often sufficient enough sometimes._

_The main requirement for gathering the spiritual essence is emotion, mainly through emotions that equate to primal passion or confidence, though lust is a favored of theirs. With the rise of sporting competitions, succubi have been using sex on a lesser basis as the main means of maintaining their needs. It is simply much easier to go to arenas and stadiums to be surrounded by so many excited auras._

_This, however, does not mean that sex is completely removed from the equation. It has been proven that succubi, even those that prefer feeding through 'battle aura', have been naturally drawn to sex and sexuality. The theory is that auras boosted by lust are somehow the most 'nutritious' to succubi, and sex the most beneficial means of getting it, hence the basis for their stigma. While succubi are not born nymphomaniacs, people caution the parents of succubi or half-succubi to control the libidos of their children, for the lust aura is like a drug to them and once they get a sample of it, they WILL sooner or later crave more, and more._

_Even Akane Tendo cannot deny that she is drawn to sexual acts, even if it is in a shy manner._

* * *

**-Chapter 3: Body and Soul-**

"You alright Ranma?" Akane asked as she and he ran to school. The Neko-otoko looked like he had barely slept last night.

"I'm fine." He insisted, though he didn't sound the least bit fine. Mainly because he was trying to forget a nightmare he had last night.

**-Nightmare-**

'Why am I in water? Is this a hot spring?' _Ranma asked himself when he found himself floating in what he could only assume was the ocean except the water was warm like an onsen._

_On the horizon a giant version of Kuno appeared looking down on him. "Ranma, I love you."_

_"What? Are you crazy? Look at me! I'm a-" Right then he transformed into his girl form. "But, but the water's warm."_

_"I love you." Kuno repeated as he reached down for the now-Neko-onna._

_Ranma tried to swim away. "Go away! I'm a boy!" Her efforts were futile and Kuno picked her up, bringing her to his face._

_"I love you."_

_Ranma screamed and tried to scratch his eyes out, but it didn't work._

**-Nightmare over-**

_'What the hell did I eat last night?'_ Ranma asked himself. The two made it to school and the horde came out. "Akane Tendo is here!" One said, getting the attention of the rest, and another noticed, "She's with her fiance!" This time, both were ambushed instead of just Akane. One of Akane's attackers had said, "Please go out with m-" He could never finish as Akane gave the guy a good punch. "Saotome, stay away from A-" Another that tried to defeat Ranma was quickly defeated. The horde was defeated much faster, as they had split their targets. Kuno then started running towards them with the phrase, "Attack!" Ranma and Akane jumped kicked the swordsman in the face, at the same time before moving on. "You don't have to fight my battles for me!" Akane was fairly angry at the assistance, but it was more from the fact that she wasn't weak. Someone else fighting with her made her feel like she wasn't good enough to fight alone.

"I won't fight your battles for you unless you want me to. They attacked me too this time and I defended myself, even you can't complain about this. Kuno's a different story." Ranma was practically growling or hissing the name out with anger.

* * *

"Nabiki, what can you tell me about the red-haired Neko-onna?" Kuno asked his classmate.

"I can tell you she's not your type if that's what you're wondering."

"The only woman that's not my type is you Nabiki, now answer the question." Kuno insisted.

Nabiki lightly narrowed her eyes, not minding his comment about her, but minding his attitude just a bit. "I did. She's not your type. I know you well enough Kuno-baby to know that despite your veil of questions the one you truly want answered is if she would accept a relationship with you. Don't bother lying I can tell from your aura."

"You are many things Nabiki, but you are not a mind reader."

"True, but when you can feel auras, you don't have to read minds. I feel in yours curiosity, interest, and desire. So it's clear to me this isn't just you asking who someone is, you want something from this girl. And there are only two things you want from girls and the red-haired cat girl doesn't sell pictures so that leaves just one other option."

"What would it take to convince you to properly inform me of her?" Kuno insisted.

Nabiki shrugged. "3000 yen and you leaving my sister alone."

"Why would I leave your sister alone?" Kuno asked, sounding like he had just been given ridiculous advice.

Nabiki narrowed her eyes even more. "You are not going to two-time her, you hear me?" Kuno seemed contemplative, but Nabiki knew it wasn't contemplation from the aura. "Hmph, don't be so vulgar. Akane, so pure and tidy, despite her lineage. The crimson haired Neko-onna, bursting with healthy beauty. Both so dear I can give up neither. Do you call it 'deceit' to openly wish them both?"

"No, it's called 'two-timing'. There's a difference between 'friends with benefits' and 'two-timing'." Nabiki said with a bit of heat, wishing the guy would grow up.

* * *

"So, did you finally do 'it'?" one of Akane's friends asked during break. Akane herself blushed at the implication. "No, I haven't done 'that' yet."

"You're so shy for a succubus." Said another girl, which happened to be a lamia. "Half-succubus." Akane corrected, and it was right then that Nabiki entered the classroom.

"Ranma, Kuno wants to see you, but I don't think you're going to like it."

"I already don't like it." He groaned. "Tell him not now."

"It might be better to just get it over with." Nabiki advised.

_'I must be out of my mind.'_ Ranma thought as he stood up. _'Oh well, if I'm lucky I'll have a good excuse to hit him again.'_

He followed Nabiki outside where Kuno was waiting. "Nabiki tells me that the person who can tell me about the red-haired Neko-onna is you. Why is that?"

Ranma's face soured. "If you want what I think you want, the answer is no way in hell."

Kuno got bothered as well. "Don't presume to speak for her you cur."

"She told me so herself. She doesn't want anything to do with you. In fact, she's so disgusted by you that the thought of being near you makes her want to cough up hairballs. Do her a favor and leave her alone."

Kuno looked more than just a bit bothered; certain Ranma was making this up. "If that is the case she should have no problem telling me to my face."

"Like Akane has done to you several dozen times already? Yeah, you really listen to girls Kuno." Ranma said sarcastically before turning a corner, and to his misfortune some water was dumped on him from above thanks to two girls emptying a flower vase. _'Just my luck.'_ Ranma thought as she quickly transformed into her cat form and hid in a tree. Kuno had just then tried to follow Ranma, only to find his abandoned clothes. "Quick to run are you Saotome!?" Kuno, in his anger slashed his bokuto, cutting through a tree. The very same tree that Ranma had hidden in. "Mew?" Ranma said, and tried to sneak off before Kuno noticed her. "Oh, you're that kitty that was with Akane before that beautiful Neko-onna revealed her radient presence to me."

_'Great, as if I had enough problems.'_ Ranma thought as Kuno caught her and held on to her fairly tightly, at least enough to prevent escape. "Perhaps if I keep you around, then perhaps the pig-tailed Neko-onna will show up as well." Ranma struggled to get out of Kuno's clutches. _'Oh hell no. No way I'm going to be your pet!'_ Ranma struggled to get out of Kuno's clutches. _'I'm just glad this idiot doesn't seem to realize cat people can turn into cats.'_

"In a bind again Ranma?" Nabiki asked, seeing the feline struggle.

"Huh? Where is he?" Kuno asked.

"In your arms. You are aware that Neko-otoko and Neko-onna can transform into cats, just like how werewolves can transform into wolf-hybrids, right?" Kuno then looked at the cat that he held in his arms, and noticed the odd tuft of red fur that looked like it was in a pigtailed braid. "How odd."

"I'll take him off your hands. I'm sure Akane would like to have him back. You really should know that the body and soul of that pigtailed Neko-onna is all Ranma's" Akane had heard the last bit of Nabiki's statement. She had been looking for Ranma, and then noticed Kuno looking exceptionally mad. "Body... soul... his?" Kuno repeated, looking like he was about to explode.

"I don't think he got the message sis." Akane warned.

"That enemy of women!" Kuno declared, looking like he wanted to cut Ranma in half. Fortunately the gender-bender was still in cat form so Kuno didn't see him.

"Umm... Kuno, what exactly are you thinking?" Nabiki asked, wondering how her classmate interpreted her words.

"What am I thinking? You just said Saotome has the audacity to claim the red-haired Neko-onna's body and soul as his personal property. Such a person cannot be allowed to continue existing."

Nabiki sighed. "Obviously I wasn't clear enough, or maybe I forgot who I was talking to. And just to warn you, your words could be interpreted as intent to murder, which is still a criminal offense, no matter who the victim is in the legal system." Kuno wasn't listening, but then again, he never did before. "I'll find that cursed cat Saotome, and end him!" Kuno stormed off, allowing Ranma to turn back into his normal form. "I think things might've been made worse." She said, wanting to get some hot water. "You do realize that the choice of words sounded pretty suggestive to sex slavery." Nabiki and Ranma looked at Akane, with a small amount of shock, but it was written off as it really did sound like that. "I'll go find some hot water, and try to resolve this issue with Kuno. His 'declaration' just gave me the perfect excuse to hit him."

* * *

Ranma had finally turned back into a guy, and put on the clothes he abandoned when he turned into a cat. The school started talking about Kuno's fixation of a single Neko-onna, and the fact that he was rampaging about looking for Ranma. When asked, all Ranma would say was Kuno was an idiot.

* * *

After school Kuno finally found Ranma and tried to attack him. "Die sex fiend!"

Ranma dodged. "Are you insulting me or Akane?"

Akane frowned and hit him. "I am not a sex fiend! Being a half-succubus doesn't make me a pervert like everyone else!"

Despite sensing a hidden implication in her words, Ranma had to keep his attention on Kuno who made a long swipe to try and down the Neko-otoko. In his haste a few photographs fell out of his kisode. Seeing an opening Ranma tried an uppercut punch, sending Kuno back a few feet.

"What are these?" Ranma asked as he picked up the photos, seeing Akane work out with a purpose in her eyes. "Akane, why does he have pictures of you?"

"What?" Akane said in shock before taking them out of his hand-paws. "How did he...? Nabiki!"

"You should be flattered he finds you so photogenic." Nabiki said, trying to avoid her sister's wrath.

"She's not wrong, you do look good in these." Ranma complimented, also trying to get her to stay calm.

Recovered, Kuno tried attacking Ranma from behind. The bokuto managed to scrape his right side, but Ranma's reflexes kicked in and made him flip in the air before kicking Kuno's frontside very quickly. When it was over Kuno looked frozen in place for a moment before collapsing. "Wow, each of these kicks hit a vulnerable spot." Akane mentioned as Ranma was stretching out, but then winced and rubbed his side a bit. "Are you hurt?"

"Just a bit. Kuno-senpai had a decent shot. I'll be fine. Neko-jin heal fast." While it was somewhat true, Akane was still somewhat worried about the injury. "Look, I'll take you to Dr. Tofu. Then we'll see what he has to say."

* * *

Ranma was reluctantly brought to the Tofu's office, and the man was inspecting the wound with cautious eyes. "The sword injury is nothing to worry about. It's bruised right now, but it'll heal up in a few hours." Akane was relieved at that news. "Who were you fighting?"

"That guy I told you about that made that big announcement." Akane answered for him.

"Did you ever take care of that by the way?" Tofu asked while he put some soothing cream on Ranma's injury to dull the ache while it healed.

"If you count fighting off his advances as taking care of it then yeah." Akane groaned.

"I'm sure things will work out if you're patient." Tofu told her. "How is it?" He asked Ranma who stood up and stretched.

"Not bad. Thanks Doc."

The two got ready to leave, though Tofu kept Ranma just a bit longer. "I heard from Mr. Tendo that you and Akane are supposed to be engaged now."

Ranma got nervous. "Umm... it's just something our old mans came up with. Akane and I don't even really know each other."

"I had a feeling that was the case. In any case it would be a good idea to get along with her. She really is a sweet girl when you do get to know her." Tofu advised. "Yeah, but what should I do?" Ranma was confused at what to do. Tofu gave him a pat on the back, and gave a suggestion. "Why not take her on a date? It would help the both of you get to know each other."

"Why didn't I think of that before!? Thanks Doc!" Ranma dashed off with Tofu having a small smile.

* * *

Ranma and Akane were walking home. It was getting late and they had a hard time thinking of what to talk about, this included the fact that this was the only real time they had to talk to each other without having their respective fathers butt in and suggest getting married. Which they had done surprisingly a lot already, and it hadn't even been a full week since they met.

"Um, would you want to go an a date this Sunday?" Ranma asked, trying to be polite, though it was very forward of him.

Akane froze, caught completely by surprise. "What?"

"You heard me, don't make me say it again." Ranma replied, blushing as badly as she was.

Akane had to steady herself. "Um... what did you have in mind?"

"Not sure, never done this before."

"Me neither." Akane claimed.

"Just as long as it doesn't cost a lot. I don't exactly get an allowance." Ranma warned.

"Nabiki might give you some, but she doesn't exactly give out money. She'll want something in return. Though I don't mind if we go cheap." Akane reassured.

"So is that a yes?" Ranma asked.

"It's not a no." Ranma suddenly fell down on his knees.

"Are you okay?!" Akane asked, not seeing any reason he couldn't stand.

"Yeah, I don't think it's anything to worry about. I don't know what's going on." Ranma tried to stand up but his legs were about as supportive as noodles.

Akane then put her back towards him. "I'll carry you home."

"Um, thanks, but Pops wouldn't let me hear the end of it if I was seen being carried by a girl. Even you. Although, it might be different if a girl was carrying a cat." Akane blinked as Ranma gave a very good idea. He transformed into a cat, still couldn't walk but he was light enough to carry and no one could complain about it. Akane scooped him up in her arms, making sure that she could carry her bag as well.

Ranma allowed himself to relax and even purred, something he would deny later on. Akane even sampled a taste of his good mood aura, finding it light but... sweet.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just want to thank everyone before starting the chapter for positive reviews. If there is any criticism, then please make sure it is constructive criticism. **

**Disclaimer: It's the usual disclaimer of how neither brown phantom or myself own the IP for Darkstalkers or Ranma 1/2 as they belong to Capcom and Rumiko Takahashi respectively.**

* * *

_When humans and Darkstalkers were forced to live together, it wasn't easy nor did it happen overnight. Like with races and religion there was a lot of intolerance and nonacceptance going around for the first hundred years or so. Oddly enough mankind was able to put aside the differences in themselves first with ease when it came to this, historians would say that mankind as a whole decided that the real enemy was the monsters, not each other. Whether you were white or black, male or female, Christian or not, it no longer truly mattered. What mattered was if you were human or not._

_It wasn't until the mid twentieth century that basic human rights truly began to extend to the Darkstalkers. Thanks to a variety of protesters and boycotts and after many bloody riots, some countries started allowing Darkstalkers to live like the rest of their citizens, and even encouraged more to come. Shortly after there was a sharp decline in crime and death in those countries and a sharp incline in business and economics thanks to Darkstalkers being allowed decent jobs and wages where their special talents could be put to good use. Soon other countries started to follow, until the majority of the world decided to embrace the non-humans._

_The law in most places now protects both human and Darkstalkers, though in some cases some specific laws and by-laws have been made to accommodate the unique biology of the various monster races. Some minor ones about how restaurants have to make it clear if their food is fit for human or Darkstalker consumption and how public buildings have to have restrooms that can suit a wide variety to users. And some major ones regarding decent public behavior and what counts as cruel and unusual behavior to them._

* * *

**-Chapter 4: The First Date-**

It was starting to become routine for Ranma and Genma to spar in the morning to ensure their workout. "Ranma, Mr. Saotome, breakfast!" Kasumi called out as Ganma and Ranma had met in mid-air with a flying kick.

Genma took advantage of this and locked his feet around Ranma's ankle, making sure to keep the naturally sharp, nail-like claws of his son away from his body, while dropping to the pond below. "Thank you Kasumi-chan." Genma said right before he took the plunge. After the two had gotten out of the pond, Genma started eating, but he did pull up a sign, **'Starting today, I have a part time job.'**

"You've got a job? Did you sel lyourself to work a zoo part time or something?" Ranma asked, wringing her clothes dry after shaking the water out of her fur just like a cat would. Genma at least countered with a sign that said, **'Wrong!' **before going back to the breakfast meal.

"Well Ranma, looks like your morning workout went well. Atta-boy, atta-b" Soun was brushing his teeth and suddenly stopped at the state of undress Ranma was in as a girl.

"Thanks, just trying to stay in shape and form!"

"Ranma! If you're going to turn into a girl, then at least have a little feminine modesty." Akane poured hot water as she spoke. She didn't speak with any real malice or anger, just annoyance at the fact that Ranma didn't have an apparent sense of modesty as a girl.

"I'm a boy Akane, born and raised for sixteen years. Why would I have feminine modesty?" He told her as he started eating.

"Don't you get it when you change?" Akane asked.

Ranma looked at her before answering, making her feel a little bit guilty for asking. "I don't change up here Akane." He pointed to his forehead. "I'm still a guy in mind. Did you really think I got a girls personality too?"

Akane didn't answer right away, and in her pause she realized her answer, one she didn't even know she had until it was brought up. "Sorry Ranma, I guess I assumed the change wasn't just physically."

"Well it is." He reassured. "Just look at Pops, do you really think he'd be able to still write if he had the brain of a panda now?"

Akane glanced at Genma then back to Ranma. "Good point. Why didn't I think of that before?" Ranma didn't answer, nor anyone else. Soun just stared with his toothbrush still in his mouth as they finished the meal. Just as Ranma and Akane were about to go out the door, Kasumi stopped them. "Oh, Akane, do you think you can return this book to Dr. Tofu on your way home?"

"Sorry, but today's not a good day for me. I'll be a little busy after school." Ranma felt there was something going on, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Byewegottago!" Akane started dragging Ranma as quickly as possible out the door and on to school.

* * *

"What was that all about this morning?" Ranma was still being dragged by Akane, that she never heard the splash and the 'I'm so sorry miss' from the woman that was pouring water from the ladle in the street.

Akane finally came to a stop at Furinkan and pinned Ranma against the wall. "What's your problem?" Ranma asked.

"Ranma, this particular issue is none of your business, so please just stay..." Akane then noticed she was talking to a girl. "When did you change?"

"On the way here. I told you to wait."

Akane could sense the Hentai Horde behind her, but she ignored the fact that this time they had only gathered, not attempted an attack. So she spun around and blocked their view of Ranma while taking a stance. "Who's first today?"

"Akane, we will no longer challenge you. Instead we'll concede defeat to Ranma rather than continue this futile endeavor." One boy said, greatly surprising Akane. "Yes, we give our approval for you to marry Ranma." Said another of the horde. Getting a shocked look from the two. "Yes, we will sallow our sobs and trouble you no more."

"You have all heard this rumor, this falsehood. That Ranma Saotome defeated me! KUNO TATEWAKI DOES NOT ADMIT DEFEAT!" Kuno had shown up as he said that, but he was covered in bandages, looking more like a mummy. Ranma winced when he essentially yelled that last part, but the horde simply sobbed a bit. "Kuno was the greatest fighter and pervert in Furinkan High. If it's Ranma you have chosen, fair Akane, then we shall give you up." This was an odd, day for Akane when another of the former horde said that. Kuno, on the other hand, revealed what was behind the bandages. "I do not admit defeat, and shall never give you up! One hundred kicks, two hundred kicks, from a coward like Ranma do not even itch." Kuno's face had a combination of scratches and footmarks that were bigger then a normal human's feet. People just looked at the site; Ranma started to get mad at being called a coward. "If that's true then why're you in bandages? For fun?" Ranma shouted, forgetting her current gender at the moment.

"Ah, the red-haired Neko-onna, you've returned to me. Surely you know only I can free you from your enslaver." Kuno said as he attempted to engulf her in his embrace. Only to receive an uppercut to the jaw that sent him to the other side of the school.

"He's got the memory of a goldfish."

* * *

It was gym class, Akane and the girls were playing softball while Ranma and the boys were doing general exercises. Akane was on the bench waiting to go at bat while Ranma showed off his natural and acquired balance and flexibility on the balance beam by walking on his hands before jumping and doing a flip in the air. "Wow, that was amazing Saotome! Didn't think you studied gymnastics in China!"

"It was Karate and Kung-fu. Maybe a bit of Kempo." Ranma said as he sat down with two boys after showing off a bit. The two boys looked at the girls playing softball before asking Ranma, "So, how far have you gotten with Akane?"

"Nya?"

"You're engaged to her, and she's half-succubus. That could mean you've already stepped into the world of adults doing this and that." The second boy started saying after Ranma's reply to the first. By mentioning the idea of 'this' and 'that' Started giving Ranma some mental images, that would probably get him clobbered for. He started blushing, and never noticed a softball coming in his direction. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hit that ha-" Akane stopped for a bit as the remaining bit of lust that was in Ranma's aura started to fade. _'W-what's up with Ranma's aura?' _Ranma peeled the ball off his face and tossed it back, his jaw too soft to reply right away. The game restarted, but Akane didn't have her heart in it anymore.

"Don't you have the reflexes to dodge a ball Saotome?" The first boy asked.

"Not when I have something on my mind." He simply answered.

* * *

"You don't have to keep apologizing Akane, I accepted it the first time." Ranma told Akane as they walked home and she had apologized for the thirtieth time, and yes he had counted.

"You sure?" Akane asked.

"Yes. You know there is such a thing as too much of an apology right?" He said, hoping she'd drop it now. "So what were you supposed to be doing now that kept you too busy to do a favor for Kasumi?"

Akane looked away. "Right now it's getting you to Tofu for a check-up."

"My jaw's just fine. Let's not waste his time. Besides, that's where she wanted you to go in the first place. You want to tell her you ended up able to go anyway after saying you couldn't this morning?"

"Just do this for me please. It's best to make sure right?" Akane was starting to get nervous for some reason, and then her mind started to wander off, before she shook it off blushing. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, but isn't that Mr. Saotome?" Ranma was lead to the clinic, and sure enough Genma, in his panda form was there sweeping the outside. "Pops, what are ya doing here?"

"Oh, do you know my new assistant? I just hired him today." Dr. Tofu said as he came out of the door.

* * *

"Oh, so Mr. Saotome is Ranma's father. I don't really see the resemblance. What happened to your face?"

"It was just a little baseball accident. Nothing to worry about." Ranma really wished he wasn't there. _'This almost feels like I'm at the vet.'_

"It doesn't look serious, but I'll give you a healing balm that can help. One can't be too careful with treatments, and the balm is natural, making it safe for human or Darkstalker use." The phone then rang and Genma answered it, only to realize too late that he was unable to speak right then. "Give me that." Akane said as she took it. "Hello, Dr. Tofu's clinic. Oh, hi. You are? Alright then, I'll tell him. Okay, see you later." She hung up the phone but looked like she was about to deliver some bad news.

"Who was that?" Ranma asked.

"Thanks Dr. Tofu but Ranma and I should be going." Akane said, ignoring the question while trying to drag him out by his tail. She took him outside and he got free.

"Yowch! That hurt you know. You need me to go back in there again?" He complained.

"Ranma," Akane started, her voice quite emotional. "There's a girl that Dr. Tofu likes, and that was her on the phone."

"You jealous or something?"

"Not really, but it might be a good idea if we left before she arrived. Otherwise, Tofu's cures will be worse then the cause." This was confusing to Ranma, as he didn't know the people Akane knew well enough to know what would happen.

"Then where do we go?" Ranma asked.

"No idea. We could just go home." Akane offered. "Akane? Did something happen?" Ranma and Akane turned around to see Kasumi walking up. "Oh, I hit Ranma with a softball by accident, and thought we should see if it was bad."

"And I keep telling her that I accepted the apology. You get the idea after you hear 'I'm sorry' for about thirty times." Kasumi nodded, as she could understand. "I'm glad that it doesn't seem too bad, and that you two are getting along." "It was nice to see you sis but we should be going." Akane said, tugging on Ranma's arm to get him to follow her.

"Okay, have fun." Kasumi said as they left, then she went into the clinic. Everyone around who would have gone in decided to wait until she left, and pitied anyone who was still in there.

* * *

With nowhere to go Akane and Ranma went back home. Akane went to her room saying she wanted to get her homework done, but Ranma could smell a hint of unhappiness on her. Why? He had no idea, but he knew one remedy for it. Which brings him to Nabiki's room.

"So what can I do for you Saotome?" Nabiki asked.

"Not sure. Akane's feeling down for some reason and I thought if I took her somewhere it would help get her mind off things, but I don't think my pocket change will be enough to really perk her up again. She said something about you being able to offer a loan but it's not cheap."

Nabiki nodded. "True, I can provide money to you and yes I expect something in return. However, since I know you're doing this for my sister and this is your first transaction, I'll cut you a deal. After all, if I ask too much I risk losing repeat business."

"I only have 1000 yen on me." Ranma told her to keep her from getting the wrong idea.

"That's it?"

"When you're on the road a lot you can't afford to carry all your money with you. Pops keeps his money in an account somewhere and only withdraws a little at a time. Myself, I'm stuck with whatever I find on the ground." Ranma explained.

_'So his father has more money than he lets on, I could use that. But I'll have to be discreet in how I extort this as to avoid implicating Ranma here as the one who let me in on that. Who knows what the panda would do if he heard his son told me more than he intended to.'_ Nabiki thought. "Well in that case a simple repayment is likely out of the question, but then me giving you money would just put me in the red. And I don't like being in the red."

"What am I supposed to do then? Work it off? Promise you a favor?" Ranma asked.

"Not bad ideas, but I want to think of something specific first." Nabiki stated. "What if did something you can profit from?" Ranma asked, and almost immediately regretted it. "Hmm, I think we can work an arrangement out like this. You let me take a few pictures of you in female form, and we'll call it even. I know at least one person that will repay your debt, even if it's unintentional."

"Let me guess, Kuno?" Ranma really didn't like the idea of pictures of him as a girl going to Kuno, but he needed the loan. This was the easiest way to repay Nabiki as well. "Yes, but there's an extra part. You need to be female, but you have to be in natural poses. Like you're unaware you're being photographed. No unnecessary posing needed. I may want to make money off the guy, but I don't want him getting wrong ideas. And you posing will make him think you want more than just to be seen."

Ranma looked really bothered. "I really don't like this, but I guess I got no choice. How much?"

"I'll start off small because I'm not sure just how much Kuno-baby is willing to pay for pictures of you." She said, lightly lying. _'I'd bet anything I could get 3000 yen per photo easily.'_

"And you don't want to go too expensive for a first date with a girl, sort of raises her expectations of what you can do on later dates. So I'd say 2500 yen is not an unreasonable loan."

"Really? Thanks." Ranma said, completely unaware of the profit margin Nabiki was about to get off him.

"No, thank you Ranma." Nabiki said with a gleam in her eye he missed.

* * *

Sunday came around pretty quickly, and Akane was wondering what to wear. _'Geez, why is it so difficult to find something to wear? There has to be something good in here.'_ Akane looked through different outfits that she had. She sighed and wondered what kind of a date it would be. _'I shouldn't get too worried about it. Just make a decent impression, and maybe...'_ Her thoughts then started to go into a more, dirty. She then started thinking of all sorts of sexual acts, and that was when she caught herself. _'No, Akane, don't think those kinds of thoughts.' _Not wanting to hassle herself anymore than she already had, Akane settled for a yellow sundress and sandals. The dress also had a small opening in the back to allow her to spread her wings if she wanted to, though today she didn't plan to.

She went downstairs and saw Ranma in his normal clothes. _'Knowing him those probably are his best.'_

"You ready?"

He nodded. "You?" She nodded too. "Then let's go."

_'He's even more nervous than me.'_ Akane thought, sensing his aura. _'In a way that's good, since he's wont try to take advantage of me when he's like this. But I hope he does relax soon, otherwise this won't be any fun.'_

"So what's there to do in this town?" Ranma asked.

"You don't know?" Akane asked.

"I'm new to town, I'm still learning. So I figured we'd have better luck doing anything if you decided where we went."

"Hmm, well, there's a park, the movie theatre, and an ice skating rink, but I'm not sure if you'll like any of them." Akane listed, but kept to herself the idea of a 'love hotel' to herself, wondering what made her think of that for an idea. "Well, let's see what's going on before deciding on anything. We might as well check out the movies playing." Akane nodded, and felt him starting to relax a bit, but he was still fairly nervous.

* * *

Ranma and Akane had made it to the movie theatre to see what was playing, and one of the films was a special that wasn't likely to happen again. An alternative Wizard of Oz starring one of the most well known figures in Neko-jin history: Felicia. Ranma knew she was important, but didn't quite know that much about her involvement in Darkstalker rights, especially for Neko-jin in America and other places. "Gotta admit I'm interested in that." Akane mentioned.

"Really? Isn't it a bit kiddish?" Ranma asked.

"Don't you wonder how it's different than the original?"

Ranma shrugged. "Never saw the original."

"You haven't?" Akane asked, surprised. "Wizard of Oz is one of those 'must see' movies. Everyone should see it at least once in their life. C'mon, let's see this then back home tonight I can show you the original."

Ranma wasn't exactly enthusiastic about her idea but felt it wasn't an issue worth fighting over. "You sure you wanna see that?"

"Yeah, it looks worthwhile. Please Ranma?"

"Sure, but it still looks kiddish to me." Ranma had managed to pay for a couple of tickets, and they were let in.

* * *

Ranma and Akane had just exited the theatre, enjoying the rare alteration of The Wizard of Oz, with actual Darkstalkers. "Wow, I knew lady Felicia was in the movie, but I never thought Morrigan Aensland would've been part of it. She really does make the Wicked Witch look incredible." Akane was really impressed, and even noticed some of the biggest players in Darkstalkers politics. "I know Felicia's important, but I never really understood why. I just know that she's an important Neko-onna."

"How can you not know about what Felicia and Morrigan's contributions to Darkstalker rights!" Ranma was just confused and he showed it. "I've just never cared about politics. I don't even know the Daimyo's name." Ranma explained.

"Do you care about ANYTHING except martial arts?" Akane questioned.

"Akane, I spent my entire life traveling and training. It wasn't a vacation; it was my entire lifestyle. Every day since I could walk, maybe even before then, my daily life revolved around training, finding enough to eat, and staying warm when it got cold. Martial arts is no hobby for me, it is the only thing I know how to do. The only thing I know how to care about." Akane sighed, but not from being angry. She could understand that most of Ranma's ignorance was from his father's way of raising him, but it was surprising to hear that Genma practically encouraged Ranma to be so single-prioritized. "Well Ranma, how about we get some food and I can help you catch up on history."

Ranma nodded, and was ready for some food. "Maybe we can try to find a cheap place, maybe get some fish?"

"I wouldn't mind that." Akane replied.

* * *

Akane and Ranma had a great time during their meal making sure to let her family, and Ranma's father, know where they were beforehand. Akane had made sure Ranma was caught up on history, especially Darkstalker rights in human societies. "So, thanks to Felicia, I don't have to worry about ending up in a pet shop as a slave, and Morrigan helped remove the sexist stigma on succubi and half-succubi."

"That's right, and thanks to them, it helped pave the way for other species to be given the same rights as well. I can go out in public without being called a slut or whore because my mother was a succubus. Most succubi grow into adults by age 10. I'm only half-succubus, so I age more like a human." Akane took a sip from her drink, but she subconsciously drank it more sexually then intended. She caught Ranma blushing, and then realized what she was doing. "Sorry about that, don't know why that happened."

"Hey, I once cleaned myself like a cat without realizing it. I think I'm still banned from that bathhouse." Akane giggled, no longer embarrassed. _'If he can clean himself like a cat, I wonder how flexible he is or how good he is with his tongue. Hold on, why did I think that? Oh crap, I think I might've tasted his lust aura!'_ Akane thought as she quickly got her head out of the gutter as best she could, but the thought was already there. "Um, maybe we should go home?"

_'Otherwise I'll be in a love hotel doing the dirty deed, and Dad'll get even more annoying and press for marriage even more.'_

"Sure Akane. I had a pretty good time." Akane smiled when Ranma said that, and felt his aura was in a relaxed, good mood. "I had a good time too. We should go out again sometime."

"Yeah, we should." Akane said, trying to stomp her arousal. _'Now I think I see why Nabiki is how she is, but how does Kasumi resist this so well? I better ask when I get the chance.'_


End file.
